Couples Therapy
by awriterofthings
Summary: Beca and Chloe help Aubrey with a project.


**Couples Therapy**

Beca was shaking her head repeatedly as Chloe tried to talk her into doing something she really didn't want to do.

Chloe placed her hands on either side of Beca's face to stop her from shaking her head. "Come on. She's already on her way back from class. I told her you'd help."

"Guess you shouldn't have told her that," Beca moved out of Chloe's grasp.

Chloe followed Beca into the living room of her apartment that she shared with Aubrey. "Don't be like that. Just do it for me, please?"

Beca plopped down on the couch and glared at her girlfriend. "That's cheating." She sighed. "Okay, I'll help Satan with her project. What exactly do I have to do?"

Chloe smiled and sat down next to Beca. "Well, she's basically going to be our therapist. This is going to be like a couples therapy type of thing."

Beca raised an eyebrow. "Couples therapy? Are you shitting me? No."

"You already agreed," Chloe said. "You can't take it back."

The front door opened and Aubrey entered the apartment with a smile. "Are you two ready?"

"This is going to be stupid," Beca muttered.

Aubrey sat down on the couch across from the two. "Oh, shut it, Beca. It's not going to be that bad." The brunette pulled a clipboard out of her bag and got comfortable.

"Aubrey this is-,"

"Doctor Posen," Aubrey cut her off. "It's Doctor Posen. And you must be, Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell."

Beca looked at Aubrey as if she had lost her mind. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Ms. Beale," Aubrey continued to stay in her role. "You set this up because you felt you and your girlfriend needed counseling."

Beca frowned and looked at Chloe. "What?"

Chloe held up a finger to Aubrey before looking at Beca. "Just go with it, Beca."

Beca rolled her eyes hating that she had let her girlfriend talk her into this.

"Yes, Doctor Posen," Chloe smiled at Aubrey. "I was hoping you'd be able to help us on some of the issues that we have."

Beca looked at Chloe with confusion. "We have issues?"

Chloe looked at her girlfriend with wide eyes, telling her to play along.

"So," Aubrey began. "How long have you two been together?"

"Six months," Beca answered.

"Seven," Chloe corrected.

"Uh, no, six," the brunette insisted.

Chloe looked at Beca with disbelief. "Have you forgotten the first month of our relationship?"

"That doesn't count. We dated and messed around. We didn't make anything official. We've been together for six months."

Chloe looked at Aubrey. "We've been together for seven months."

Beca sighed, folding her arms across her chest, hoping this would be over soon.

"Now, Ms. Beale-,"

"Oh, just call me Chloe," the redhead said, happily.

Aubrey smiled. "Chloe is there anything about your relationship that you think needs work?"

Chloe bit her lower lip as she thought about her relationship with Beca. "You know, I don't think there really is anything wrong with our relationship."

"Maybe I phrased that question wrong," Aubrey said.

"You didn't phrase it wrong," Beca said. "She doesn't think anything is wrong with our relationship and I agree."

"Let me say it this way," Aubrey continued, ignoring Beca. "Chloe is there anything you'd like to see Beca do differently in your relationship?"

Beca gave Aubrey a 'what the hell' look before looking at her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow.

"Um," Chloe thought for a second. "Yeah, I guess there's a thing or two."

"A thing or two?" Beca asked with disbelief.

"Well, I'd like you to be more affectionate," Chloe said.

"I'm affectionate!"

Aubrey looked at her best friend. "Chloe can you elaborate on what you mean by that?"

Beca clenched her jaw really wanting to say a few choice words to Aubrey but trying to get through this stupid project for Chloe.

"I just feel like I initiate everything. Cuddling? Me. Hand holding? Me. Sex? Me a majority of the time."

"And how does that make you feel?" Aubrey asked.

"Like my girlfriend isn't into me," Chloe admitted.

Beca sat up straighter and looked at Chloe. "Hey, that's not true. You know how I feel about you."

Chloe ran a hand through her hair. "Sometimes I wonder. Like this morning when I wanted us to fool around in the shower together and you refused."

"I was in a rush. Besides, shower sex is dangerous."

"Is any sex dangerous because you never want to sleep with me," Chloe huffed.

Beca looked confused by this statement. "Chloe we have sex like all the time. And I mean all the time. Your sex drive is kind of high."

"Are you saying that you want to have relations less frequently with Chloe?" Aubrey asked as she jotted something down on her clipboard.

"What are you writing?" Beca asked. "And that's not what I'm saying. I just meant that I don't have the stamina she does."

"So you think you're lacking in the bedroom? Interesting."

"I didn't say that either." Beca was becoming beyond annoyed. She looked back at Chloe. "Can we talk about this with her not here?"

"She's our therapist. She's trying to help us."

"She's your best friend pretending to be a therapist for a project." Beca looked at Aubrey. "And sucking at it by the way."

"Beca how does it make you feel to know that Chloe feels this way?" Aubrey asked.

Beca held up a hand. "I am not talking to you." Beca took one of Chloe's hands into her own. She lowered her voice and spoke to her girlfriend. "Chloe you're my first girlfriend and I grew up in a house where affection was only something I could find in the dictionary. I don't mean to make you feel like I'm not into you. I'm very much into you. I think you're great. I love you. I hope you know that."

Chloe nodded. "I do know that. I just want you to be the romantic one every now and then. I want to know that you want me."

Beca leaned forward and placed a kiss on the redhead's lips. "I'm a horrible girlfriend if you don't know that I want you. Why didn't you ever bring this up before?"

"You're not a horrible girlfriend." Chloe moved so that she was sitting in Beca's lap. "I didn't want to seem irrational or clingy."

"I wouldn't have thought that," Beca assured her. "I promise to be better. I'll plan a date, initiate our cuddle sessions and be more romantic. You have to tell me when these things bother you, Chloe. I can't fix them if I don't know."

Chloe leaned her forehead against Beca's. "I know. I'm sorry. I should've said something sooner."

"So you understand where Chloe is coming from, Beca?" Aubrey tilted her head and looked at Beca, awaiting a response.

Beca kept her anger for Aubrey in check and responded with as much restraint as she could muster. "Yes, _Doctor _Posen, I understand where my girlfriend is coming from. Your assistance isn't needed anymore. You can go."

Aubrey looked at the redhead, who in turn nodded her head letting the blonde know that they should stop.

Aubrey smiled and stood up with her backpack. "This session is over but I'll see you guys here again at the same time next week. I'll want you to work on what we discussed today and I'll see what progress has been made when we speak again."

Beca frowned as Aubrey left, which was really her going into her room. "What does she mean same time next week?"

"We have to do this for a month," Chloe said. "I thought I mentioned that."

Beca shook her head. "Nope, you didn't say a thing about that."

Chloe kissed the brunette. "It'll go by fast and today wasn't that bad."

"Today was bad, Chloe. You said you felt like I wasn't into you." Beca wrapped her arms around her girlfriend who was still sitting in her lap.

Chloe smiled. "Look at you being all affectionate already."

Beca chuckled but got serious again. "Seriously, babe, you have to tell me when something's bothering you, okay? I want to make you happy."

"You do make me happy and I'll talk to you about things from now on," Chloe promised.

"Great," Beca smiled. "And I'm not doing this again with Aubrey. I think it gives her pleasure to know that I'm a fuck up."

"You're not." Chloe ran her hand through Beca's hair. "And it doesn't. She likes our relationship. She just gives you shit because it entertains her." Chloe got off of Beca's lap and pulled the brunette up with her. "So how about we take a shower and get ready for bed?"

"Sounds good but I was serious about shower sex being dangerous."

"I'll behave."

Beca quirked an eyebrow, not believing her girlfriend.

"Okay, I'll _try _really hard to behave."

Beca laughed and disappeared into the bathroom with Chloe. Maybe if she played her cards right, she would be able to bail on helping Aubrey with her project for the rest of the month.


End file.
